Starry Night
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: A fluffy moment involving Cori and Jemima, where they simply decide to watch the stars and discuss the heros of the past...sorta...


**A/N: Happy birthday, raptor! This is for you, and it's the only reason why I wrote something fluffy. It was originally just an angst-fest, yet I revised it. Heavily. Anyways, I hope people like it, and such. Read, review and all that jazz.**

"Hey, Cori?" Jemima asked me softly after we had been outside, lying down in the grass just outside the Junkyard, watching the stars as the night passed.

"Yeah, Jemi?" I asked, turning onto my stomach as I looked up at her peaceful face, propping my head up on my paw. She continued looking up at the stars, taking a deep breath before she answered. I smiled faintly at her and brushed my paw along her cheek gently, quite happy, despite the fact that she wasn't answering.

"What would you say about us being mates?" she asked me softly after a few minutes. I continued smiling, looking down at the ground, and wondering why she was thinking about that now. It was almost ironic that she was, considering that thought had been passing through my head also.

"I thought toms asked queens, or have I been wrong all my life?" I asked her softly. She smiled, shrugging slightly as she continued watching the various constellations.

"I figured I would just ask you what you would think," she replied, still not looking over at me. I followed her eyes to the sky, taking a deep breath as I thought out my reply.

"A tom could get jealous you know. Especially of Orion. All the queens just love looking at him," I said as I turned onto my back, looking up at the stars. I needed some time to come up with my reply to that question. "I always preferred Andromeda, though."

"Andromeda? That annoying girl?" Jemima asked, turning away from Orion finally and looking over at me. "Why would you like her?"

"Well, she _is _quite pretty…" I said, smirking faintly as I felt her emotions go from peaceful to annoyed and jealous at my words. Granted, it probably wasn't very nice that I was enjoying her annoyance, yet I still did. Made me wonder why she didn't think she was prettier than the stars.

"At least Orion _did _something. Andromeda had to be saved by Perseus," Jemima replied, sounding slightly bitter. I looked over at her, curious as to why she felt so bitter. It wasn't like her to be like that, especially considering she was usually the innocent queen with the voice from Heavyside.

"What's wrong, Jemi?" I asked her softly. She shook her head faintly, closing her eyes as she refused to answer me. "Please tell me, otherwise I might try to read your thoughts," I added, even though I knew that it was just an empty threat.

"You wouldn't, Cori. I know you too well," she said softly, calling my bluff before looking over at me. "Andromeda got married after Perseus saved her…she was chained stuck on a rock and Perseus helped her," she said softly after a minute of studying me. I looked over at her, wondering why she brought up that particular myth.

"I know the myth," I replied, still not knowing why she was so bitter about that story. She sighed, and turned onto her side after she looked away from my eyes.

"Remember that one time, a few days ago?" she asked me softly, not looking back at me.

"When you were attacked by the pollicle?" I asked her. She nodded slightly, closing her eyes as she looked back up at the stars. My mind wandered as I recalled that time.

'_Help! Cori, help!' I heard her call as I ran towards the source of the Pollicle stench. I looked up in horror as I saw the rabid Pollicle snapping at Jemima's feet, barely missing the small ledge she was standing on by only a couple centimeters. I looked around quickly, wondering if anyone else was going to help, or if I would have to figure something out, before running down a side path and clambering up the back side of the pile she was on, making it to her side in a minute. _

'_I'm here, Jemi,' I said, slightly out of breath as I touched her shoulder. She smiled tensely up at me before looking fearfully back at the Pollicle, obviously more worried about seeing him, than pleased at seeing me._

'_He's going to take the whole pile down if we don't leave soon,' she said as the pile shuddered slightly. I nodded quickly as I picked her up in my arms, bridal-style, and ducked into a small tunnel that I remembered digging out a few weeks ago when I was bored and Jemima was sick. Tanto said it might be important sometime, in case I needed to have a quick getaway, and, for once, I was glad I had listened to her. I quickly walked through the tunnel, enjoying having Jemima so close to me, especially considering she wasn't protesting at all. _

'_Thank you, Cori,' she whispered softly as she leaned her head against my shoulder once we had entered into the safe darkness of the long tunnel. _

'_You're welcome, Jemi," I replied as I looked down at her, trying not to trip on the downwardly sloping floor. She smiled, curling up tighter in my arms. I tightened my grip, not wanting to drop her onto the ground, especially considering there were random screws and nails around here. _

'_Where are we going?" she asked me softly. I thought back momentarily, before taking a deep breath to answer. _

'_Probably around the clearing. I don't exactly remember where this comes out," I told her. She nodded slightly and a light came up into sight. I slowly walked up to the light, and took a deep breath as I went to step out of the tunnel. 'Hey, Jemi…what would you th—'_

'_Jemima! Are you alright?" Jennyanydots said worriedly, cutting me off, as she ran up to us. Jemima looked up at me slightly confused. _

'_What would I?' she asked me, sounding confused. I opened my mouth to reply, when Jenny cut me off again._

"_Give her to me, Cori. Munkustrap's just gone off to get rid of the pollicle," Jenny said. I sighed deeply, before setting Jemima down on the ground carefully. She stood up, still looking at me oddly. _

'_What would I, Cori?" she asked again, yet I didn't have time to reply as Jenny ushered her off to the medical den. I sighed once again, annoyed that I had blown my chance to ask her._

"Yeah…I remember…" I replied softly as the memory faded from my mind's eye, looking up at the stars rather than her as I remembered how close I was to asking her.

"I'm still wondering what your question was that you were going to ask me before Jenny fretted over me for a day," she said, looking over at me. I took a deep breath before sitting up and turning towards her, deciding to tell her now, even if Macavity came up and stabbed me.

"Jemima, I was going to ask you what you would think of being my mate," I said determinedly, looking directly at her. Her eyes widened as she sat up, looking at me, surprise written over both her feelings and face.

"Is this a joke?" she asked me softly. I shook my head, smiling faintly. She smiled back at me before nodding quickly.

"I'd love that, Cori! I've been waiting for you to ask me for weeks now! Of course I'll be your mate," she said, sounding, and feeling, overjoyed. I grinned broadly at her before pulling her into my lap and kissing her lips gently. She kissed me back, wrapping a paw around my neck as she held my head close to hers. Pulling away from her, I smiled broadly, glad that she accepted to be my mate.

"I love you, Jemima," I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled back at me, nuzzling me happily.

"I love you too, Cori," she replied softly, nuzzling me back contentedly. "I love you a lot, Coricopat…"


End file.
